Rutina
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Porque todo es una rutina en su vida, al menos, en la nueva parte de su vida. Una rutina diaria que se repite una y otra y otra vez. Post-Sinsajo. Para el reto "la vida en el distrito..." del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.


**Para el reto "La vida en el Distrito..." del foro_ Hasta el final de la pradera_. ¡Es el primer reto que escribo sobre los juegos del hambre, qué ilusión!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, menos los que no reconozcáis, que son míos. Post-Sinsajo.**

**Capítulo único: **

_**Rutina**_

* * *

Árboles, madera, papel; hachas, sierras, ruido: dolor de cabeza.

Esa es la rutina en la que consiste la vida de la vencedora de los septuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre, Johanna Mason, que reside en el Distrito 7. Es una de las pocas vencedoras que sigue con vida, una de las pocas que ha pasado por la Rebelión conservando la cabeza sobre los hombros. En muchos sentidos, porque ya ha oído hablar de personas que se trastornaron por lo sucedido y nunca han vuelto a ser las mismas. O sobre personas_ a las que_ trastornaron, como es el caso del otro vencedor, Peeta Mellark del Distrito 12.

De vez en cuando, la rutina de Johanna se ve interrumpida por llamadas telefónicas del 12, o del 4, en ocasiones del 3 y del 2. Sus preferidas son de lejos las del último distrito de Panem, porque a contra de sus expectativas, ha conseguido llevarse medianamente bien con el símbolo de la Rebelión Katniss Everdeen. Suele recibir cartas o llamadas suyas, explicándole cómo va todo por allí, qué tal lo lleva Peeta y lo borracho que está Haymitch a pesar de que pasa casi todo el día criando gansos. Cuando no son del 12, las cartas y llamadas provienen del 4, donde una vencedora llamada Annie está cuidando a su hijo sola por culpa del Capitolio.

A Johanna no le gusta mucho hablar con ella porque le recuerda a Finnick Odair, un gran amigo suyo y vencedor también, que cayó en la Rebelión luchando como un valiente. Muchas veces suele pensar que habría sido mejor dejar el lado valiente y salvar su pellejo, pero es un acto cobarde y sabe que a Finnick ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Aún así, también hace viajes a la costa, porque siente una deuda para con Finnick y quiere devolvérsela cuidando a su hijo. Cuando habla con Annie, los temas de conversación suelen tratar sobre él, del pequeño Finn, aunque también acostumbra a preguntarle cómo le va en el 7.

—Ya sabes, mucho ruido, mucha madera. Lo de siempre. — suele responder ella, sin querer profundizar mucho en el tema.

La verdad es que no tiene mucha compañía en su distrito. Hay gente que se le acerca, otros que la saludan por la calle, pero no hay seres cercanos. No tiene familia, la perdió cuando se negó a acceder a los deseos del Capitolio tras su victoria. Y sabe que nunca podrá recuperar lo perdido, pero su mal carácter ha menguado un poco desde el fin de la rebelión, porque siente que se ha hecho algo de justicia.

En un día normal como el que es hoy, Johanna suele salir al bosque.

Es como su segunda casa, le tranquiliza el ambiente que hay en él. Su aroma, su color, todo. Produce un efecto en ella que muy pocos han conseguido ver en persona, un efecto apaciguador. Probablemente, por eso los leñadores con los que se encuentra en el bosque afirman que es una joven simpática y con un sentido del humor un tanto extraño, a pesar de que los demás la tachen de arisca y maleducada. Es como su segunda faceta.

Sale de su casa con una cesta en la mano y se dispone a andar hacia el bosque, recorriendo un camino que ya conoce de memoria. No tarda mucho en llegar hasta el lugar de trabajo del 7 que más le gusta. Trabajan con hachas, sierras y cuchillas; su labor es talar árboles ya seleccionados para que luego otros se encarguen de enviarlos a los demás Distritos. Hay otras zonas en las que se utilizan máquinas para hacerlo más rápido, pero a Johanna le gusta esta, porque todo se hace manualmente, como su padre le había enseñado de pequeña.

—¿Cómo va la producción de hoy, Trill? — le pregunta a un hombre de bigote pelirrojo y poco cabello en la cabeza. Es uno de los leñadores con los que más habla. Es amable, algo anciano, cosa que le da respeto por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo, e inteligente.

Johanna ha pensado en presentárselo a Beetee en alguna ocasión, porque está segura de que dos mentes tan buenas como las suyas conseguirían algo increíble juntas, pero eso significaría no volver a verlo con un hacha en la mano y poder disfrutar de su conversación día a día. Es egoísta y lo sabe, pero decide que es un privilegio que se ha ganado a pulso.

—El incendio del otro día ha quemado un par de hectáreas, aunque la cosa va mejorando. —responde el hombre, pasándose una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor— Pero aún nos queda una centena de árboles por talar, Jo. ¿Te apuntas?

Ella ríe secamente y le ofrece un bocadillo de queso que lleva en la cesta. Él lo acepta gustosamente, y se quita los guantes para poder sentarse en la hierba junto a ella y comer el almuerzo. Es su rutina: él tala, ella lleva comida, ambos comen y él sigue talando. El tema de conversación durante los almuerzos varía con frecuencia, no siempre hablan de madera. Que si en el 2 han abierto un hospital nuevo, que si en el Capitolio están haciendo reformas y la Presidenta está siendo estricta con las leyes de sus ciudadanos, que si el 6 va aumentando de población... temas sobre los que hace un par de años no habrían podido ni mencionar.

—Oye Jo, ¿tú nunca has querido vivir en alguna otra parte? —la pregunta de Trill la toma por sorpresa. Es algo de lo que nunca han hablado, y con razón, ese tema también era delito en otros tiempos.

—No, mi hogar está aquí, en el 7. —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego lo mira durante unos segundos, intentado buscar segundas intenciones— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —su tono de voz suena más al que ofrece fuera del bosque, ese hostil y arisco del que muchos se quejan.

—No lo sé. Tú conoces muchos distritos, tal vez alguna vez se te habría pasado por la cabeza el irte a otro lugar. —le explica amablemente, intentado mostrarle que no va para mal.

Johanna se vuelve a encoger de hombros, aunque ésta vez con brusquedad. De hecho, sí que se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Sus viajes no son muy frecuentes, pero a veces llega a quedarse en otros distritos por más de una semana. Cuando va a ver al pequeño Finn suele quedarse dos semanas completas, es un acuerdo al que casi sin pensar había llegado con Annie. En la boda de Katniss y Peeta se había quedado en el 12 por una semana, aunque en su único viaje al 2 se había encontrado con Enobaria y por poco no acabaron a mordiscos y hachazos. También se había encontrado con aquel chico, Gale, con quien había estado hablando durante bastante tiempo.

Y en esas contadas ocasiones, sí, se había planteado vivir en otra parte. El Distrito 4 era el destino, lo tenía todo: a Finn, buen tiempo, buena compañía, playa... O casi todo, porque en el 4 la producción venía del mar, no del bosque, y los únicos árboles que había por la zona eran unos escuálidos pinos secos.

—¿Tú alguna vez has soñado con vivir en otro distrito? —le devuelve la pregunta ella, después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio.

—Supongo. Siempre he querido ver la costa, o los extensos prados del 11. Viajar... aunque mi casa siempre sea esta.

Johanna lo mira, arqueando una ceja.

—Ahora puedes. Cualquiera puede viajar, hay trenes a todas horas. De aquí al Capitolio, a los demás distritos, incluso hasta el 13. —argumenta. Le da un bocado a la manzana que tiene en la mano y sin tragar siquiera, prosigue— ¿Por qué no lo haces? Tómate una vacaciones, no te vendrían mal. ¿O es que nuestro pequeño Trill se está haciendo viejo? —le pica, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Claro que se está haciendo viejo, pero eso no parece afectar en su fuerza, porque es uno de los pocos a los que Johanna ha visto derribar un árbol en tiempo récord usando sólo un hacha.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿así que hablando de edades, no? —le sigue el juego él, divertido— Dime, ¿cuántos años vas a hacer la semana que viene? Unos... ¿treinta? ¿Treinta y...? Yo no soy el único que se va quedando como una pasa, Jo.—bromea.

Ella sonríe un poco y se levanta de un salto. Le tiende la mano al hombre para que también se ponga de pie y juntos caminan hasta una zona en la que sólo hay pinos. No hay por qué preocuparse por la comida, ella tiene de sobra en casa y siempre seguirá teniéndola. Johanna coge un hacha en cada mano, y entrecerrando los ojos, le dice a Trill:

—Venga, va, apostemos. ¿Hacha contra sierra?

Trill asiente con la cabeza, contento por la idea de una apuesta a la vuelta de la esquina. Son simples competiciones amistosas, en realidad no apuestan ni dinero ni nada de valor, pero les gusta. A la de una, cada uno se sitúa con su arma frente al primer árbol; a la de dos, colocan las armas en el tronco dispuestos a empezar; a la de tres, comienzan a talar.

A Johanna le gusta cortar árboles, le recuerda a su infancia. A su padre, enseñándole cómo coger hachas a una edad temprana, para seguir con el negocio familiar a falta de hijos varones. A su madre, ayudándola a cargar con la madera y a llevarla hasta las máquinas de exportación. A su hermana pequeña, haciendo sus propios juguetes con trozos de troncos mal cortados, remodelándolos con cuchillos. Los recuerda a todos, y en consecuencia a Snow, porque él los mató.

_Primer hachazo._ Recuerda sus juegos, cómo salió elegida y a cuántas personas tuvo que matar para salir de allí. _Segundo hachazo, falta poco._ Recuerda lo que le pidieron hacer para el Capitolio, venderse, y cómo se negó. _Tercer hachazo, menos árbol queda. _Recuerda cómo después de su Gira de la Victoria le dieron la noticia de que sus padres y hermana habían muerto en un incendio en el bosque._ Cuarto hachazo, casi, casi._ Recuerda los planes que hacía sobre una rebelión junto a Finnick, Plutarch, Beetee y Haymitch. Cómo conocieron al Distrito 13 gracias a unos rebeldes del Capitolio que habían escapado hasta allí. Cómo tuvo que volver a los Juegos y fue capturada. _Quinto hachazo, muérete ya maldito tronco._ Recuerda lo que le hicieron, cada pequeña gota de agua y electricidad que iba por su cuerpo en todas las sesiones. El dolor, la desesperación... y la rabia. _Sexto hachazo._

Johanna está respirando con dificultad y el árbol ha caído por fin al suelo. Ha ganado, como muchas veces antes, y Trill la mira con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación en sus ojos. Suelta la sierra, que de momento sólo ha conseguido quitarle tres cuartas partes a su árbol, y se acerca a ella para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Sabe lo que está pensando, reconoce las arrugas que le han salido en el entrecejo a causa de fruncirlo con tanta fuerza. Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo su cabeza en estos momentos, y es su misión ayudarla a no pensar en ello.

—Jo, mírame. —le pide, con voz protectora. Ella rehúsa, pero tras un rato acaba cediendo— No tienes que mirar al pasado, si no al futuro. Así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte, ¿me entiendes? No pienses en ello.

—Eso es lo que me dice mi médico de la cabeza. —replica ella con un bufido, mientras deja el hacha de la mano izquierda en el suelo.

—Pero yo te conozco mejor que ese remilgado del Capitolio, ¿verdad?

Eso consigue hacerla sonreír.

En su rutina diaria, Johanna Mason también acostumbra a hacer un recuento. Antes de irse a la cama cuenta las personas a las que conoció y murieron por culpa del Capitolio, de la Rebelión, de los Juegos. Es como contar ovejas, un truco para dormir que su madre le había enseñado de pequeña. Pero este nuevo método es más efectivo, porque al recordarlos día a día se asegura de que nunca nadie —al menos ella—, vaya a olvidarlos jamás.

* * *

**Bueno, es un poco cortito para se un one-shoot, pero creo que ha quedado bien ^^**

**¡Muchos besos y dejad reviews por favor!**


End file.
